


To Be Champion

by TsukiVix



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Avery deserves love and attention, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay male characters, Isle of Armor (Pokemon), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pokemon, Polyamorous Characters, Slow Burn, Zeb is back at it again, cute boys being cute boys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Zeb finds out about the Isle of Armor. Of course, his first instinct is to go there Immediately.Zeb, Hop and Bede are in a ployamorous relationship. However, adding another person to the mix wouldn’t be so bad. Especially if that person is Avery.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Original Character(s), Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Original character/Avery (Pokemon), Savory | Avery/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	To Be Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Zeb and Hop are 20. Bede is 19. Avery is 22.
> 
> Thought I should mention that somewhere. Also this will be a multiple chapter story. Some character exploration. Romance and adventure. Stay tuned!
> 
> Again, this is not beta read. Sorry!

His footsteps echoed down the hall. Automatic sliding doors reacting to his presence, and opening the way into the lobby. Zeb continued rubbing the sweat out of his hair with a towel. Today’s exhibition match was certainly tough. Raihan being his opponent today. That guy didn’t like to make things easy. Fortunately, Zeb didn’t like easy battles anyway.

He got to the front desk and clocked out for the day. Waiting for the front man to register his request into the computer. While he waited, Zeb tunes in on the people around him. Specifically, two Macro Cosmos employees near the main door.

“Yeah, that island just opened up again, but it’s really exclusive, only the best of the best are allowed to fly over there.”

“It’s called the Isle of Armor right? I heard the old champ runs a dojo there.”

“Yup, I think they’re excepting members right now, but I don’t know for sure.”

The front man tells Zeb he’s officially clocked out. He’s practically bouncing on his heels, jogging over to the employees in earnest.

“Excuse me sirs, could you tell me more about this Isle?”

They look surprised at the current champion. 

“Uh yeah, sure, well the only way to get there is through the Wedgehurst Station, and only really powerful trainers are allowed in.”

“I’m sure you’d be just fine though champ!”

The two men say a few more kind words to Zeb before the boy makes his way out of the stadium. 

His cheeks slightly flushed. They may be sucking up and all, but Zeb can’t help but feel flattered by the kind words. Ever since becoming champion he’s had to deal with a lot of fake smiles. At least the employees seem to mean what they say.

Zeb rides his bike to Wyndon Station. Taking the first train to Wedehurst. It would be a long ride, he was told. So he had a moment to think.

Thinking was never a good thing. He would always get so wrapped up in his own head. That’s why he enjoyed the presence of his friends so much. They distract him enough that he doesn’t worry about anyone else. Anxiety being a daily struggle in his life. Always causing him to second guess.

Another reason it was so hard to make friends to begin with. Now throw being champion on top of it all. He wouldn’t trade it for the world but...sometimes it felt like a drag.

His friend group was so small. His boyfriends, Hop and Bede. Marnie and her brother Piers. Then there was Allistor. That’s about it, I suppose he could include Leon, but they were practically family.

Maybe on this Isle he could disguise himself. Try and make a few more real friends, instead of fake ones. Get out of his comfort zone a little. He could even bring lower level Pokémon. Get into the groove of training again.

Zeb jumps slightly as a speaker goes off in the train, telling him they’ve arrived at their destination. He must of been lost in thought for a while. 

He weasels out of the Station and heads straight to the Pokémon center. Putting away his current team in exchange for some weaker Pokémon. Zeb decided on his level 15 Riolu, and Rowlet.

They deserved some training, and Zeb felt like he was up to the challenge. Maybe he should ask Hop to tag along. He knew Bede wouldn’t be able too. He’s much to busy at the gym.

With that in mind Zeb leaves the Center and stops by at Professor Sonia’s Lab. Knocking on the door lightly, as to not disturb the researchers.

A tired looking Hop answers the door. Heavy bags under his eyes, though they light up when he sees just who’s on the other side. Dragging Zeb inside and kissing his cheek.

“What’s the occasion, love?” Hop asks, sitting them down on the sofa and offering him some of the tea they’d prepared that morning.

“I wanted to come visit, and, I have a proposition for you!” Zeb took a sip of the nice hot tea. Burning himself a bit and sloshing tea on his face.

“What would that be, cutie?” He laughed, using a towel to clean some tea from Zeb’s face.

“Would you like to go on a small expedition with me?” Zeb gave his boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

“Ah, Zeb you know I’m too busy right now studying for my Pokémon license.” Hop gave him a sad smile, ruffling Zeb’s hair.

Zeb pouted, a long sigh slipping through his lips. 

“I knew it, and I still asked”

Hop took the cup from Zeb’s hand and set it on the table so it wouldn’t spill. Leaning over to kiss Zeb gently. They heard Sonia make a fake gagging noise from the other side of the room.

Both boys chuckled, sitting up again. Zeb took the two poke balls off his belt, releasing the Pokémon inside. They needed to stretch their legs a little before he went off to a whole new place.

Riolu was a serious one, immediately taking his rightful place at Zeb’s side. Crossing his arms in a protective stance. Though since he was still only a Riolu, he just succeeded in looking adorable. Not exactly intimidating. 

Rowlet was a bit meek, sitting on Zeb’s shoulder. Hiding his face in his owners hair.

“These are the two I decided to take with me on this little journey.”

Hop lifted his hand to let Rowlet sniff at it. The bird seems to trust him after a few seconds, letting Hop pet him.

“So where are you going so soon?”

“I over heard some employees talking about this place called the Isle of Armor, apparently only strong trainers are allowed, and theirs a dojo run by the old champion!” Zeb’s eyes lit up at the thought of meeting the man.

“You seem pretty excited, I’m happy for you.” Hop smiled, moving his hand from Rowlets head to Zeb’s cheek.

Zeb instinctively moving his own hand to hold Hops to his face. Closing his eyes to soak in the affection for a moment.

Riolu scoffed at them, grumbling to himself. Rowlet flying off Zeb’s shoulder and landing beside him. Nudging Riolu with one of his wings.

The blue pharaoh Pokémon gave it a confused look. Turning away in a tsundere fashion. Rowlet gave up on making a new friend, instead hiding behind his feathered wings.

“Well, you know I love new starts, and I kinda want to disguise myself, so maybe I can make a few more friends.”

Zeb had a dreamy look in his eyes, slowly getting lost in thought. Luckily Hop was there to set him straight.

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll make plenty of friends, and if you don’t, who cares, that means they don’t deserve you.”

Zeb felt a little better hearing that. Hop was just to good to him. Resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the other boy in a hug.

“I love you, angel” Zeb whispered, so only his lover would hear.

Hop returned the hug, whispering as well, “Love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
